<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Small Box by A_Human_Potato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395560">The Small Box</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Human_Potato/pseuds/A_Human_Potato'>A_Human_Potato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After Episode: s03 Trouble Fête | Party Crasher, Crack, Humor, Multi, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Pre-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), wrong conclusions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:33:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Human_Potato/pseuds/A_Human_Potato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Marinette, Alya, and Nino are allowed to come over to Adrien's house they find a small miraculous box. There could only be one reason. Dun, dun, DUN!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Small Box</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my fourth fic, and I hope you like it!</p><p>I love Chat, hes by far my favorite character. I don't think there is enough Kitty love out there, I mean Mari gets basically all the main spotlight. Even out side her superhero persona. So I'm going to do some Mari Salt fics, some guilt fics, and some Mari messed up BIG time fics. </p><p>I was also really want to do one where Hawk Moth finds out her identity and threatens her family if she doesn't betray Chat.</p><p>(Please tell me what you think.)</p><p>OH! And I am hoping of doing a piece on how Chat gets duplicated and then there's 'one' Chat at school (that mari knows about) and 'one' Adrien. I think it would be funny to see how they would interact with each other.</p><p>(MORE KITTY LOVE EVERYBODY!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marinette walked into Adrien's room, she was really nervous. At least she had Alya and Nino with her to keep her nerves in check, otherwise she would have died. It wasn't like she hadn't been in her crush's room before, but she was Ladybug at the time. Mari wished she had that confidence at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is my room Alya and Marinette. Nino has already seen it." Adrien's voice was filled with excitement and happiness. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So have I. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The secret superhero thought. For some reason she felt guilty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Woah! This is awesome. Agreste, I didn't know you lived in a gym." Alya gaped at the size of the room. Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, he seemed embarrassed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I told ya, dude." Nino said, smiling widely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you think, girl?" Alya asked with a smirk pointed towards Marinette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Awesome. I mean it's awesome. An awesome room for an awesome person! WAIT, I didn't mean that. Well you're awesome, but your not. I mean of course you are. Your Adrien, not that being Adrien has to do with anything! But I mean...It's awesome." She finished off quietly. The model chuckled at the outburst.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well anyway, make yourself at home. I'm going to go order food from my private chef, be right back." Adrien quickly hurried to the door. "Want anything special?" He called before he vanished behind the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nah, some soda is fine with me." Nino called back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would appreciate your finest salmon, cooked not smoked, with a dash of lemon. No skipping on the refreshments, my throat feels parched after the long trip." Alya's voice was in a fake british accent, and you could tell she was trying to fight off a grin.</span>
</p><p>"Of course mademoiselle, come right away." Adrien bowed low and extravagantly. It reminded Mari of someone, maybe a staff member at Chloe's hotel? She wasn't sure. "And for you, good miss?" The model asked Marinette. </p><p>"Noth-Nothing, I'm good, I'm fine." She shook her hands back and forth. Adrien nodded and disappeared out into the hallway. </p><p>"Well he said make yourself at home." Nino cheered as he threw himself onto the white couch. Alya followed him with a soft 'plop'. Each of the designer's friends started getting out their school work. "Oh! Dudette, Adrien said his papers are in one of his drawers. Can you grab it for me?" The darker skinned boy asked. Marinette nodded.</p><p>"Sure. Um... which one?" The blue haired girl was scared to riffle through the model's stuff.</p><p>"I'm not sure. I think the top one." Nino shrugged like it was no big deal. Well... Nino was Adrien's best friend, so he would know. Right? Marinette slowly pulled open the closest draw. Luckily there were the papers they were looking for, but there was a bump. It seemed there was something under the sheets. Mari quickly pulled out what she was looking for. She tried not to look, she didn't want to intrude. But what was also in the draw caught her eye, because she recognised it so well. </p><p>A box, in the shape of a heptagon, was sitting in ADRIEN'S room innocently. Red designs covered the exterior, and it was no bigger than her hand. Marinette shrieked, loudly. <em>What was a Miraculous box doing in Adrien's room! </em>Her thoughts went wild, trying to connect the dots. </p><p>"What is it?" Alya asked worriedly.</p><p>"Did Adrien leave out his underwear?" Nino asked, unhelpful. Mari tried to cover the evidence that Adrien might be a Miraculous holder but Alya saw.</p><p>"It can't be." She whispered, her eyes blown wide.</p><p>"What is it... Oh, my god!" They all stared at the box. There was only one explanation. She told Alya and Nino her theory, mostly by accident since she was thinking out loud. Nino seemed doubtful, Alya seemed excited. Right at that moment Adrien walked in.</p><p>"Hey guys, I got the food." Adrien was smiling as he set the tray down on his desk, he looked up his face immediately paling. He knew Marinette would know what a Miraculous box was but it seemed all his friends were gaping at him. Did Marinette tell them? "Wait!" He called out, almost knocking over the tray.</p><p>There was only one superhero Adrien could be, and Mari was going to confront him. Not in a bad way, she thought it was heroic to try to be a superhero twice.</p><p>"Adrien... we know your-" She started but got cut off. </p><p>"It's not what you think!" But Marinette wasn't fooled. He appeared out of nowhere, Master Fu chose him that was why she didn't know his identity. Because he was needed and saved her life.</p><p>"We know your..."</p><p>"Wait, but-"</p><p>"King Monkey." Marinette finished with a sigh. His reaction was not what she expected. He suddenly stopped, his eyes were huge as he stared at her in disbelief. After a few seconds he burst out laughing, he wasn't the only one. There was a higher pitched laugh coming from inside the room.  </p><p>"I thought they got you kid." A voice said. It was kind of familiar.</p><p>"I know." The model wheezed through a laugh. He was tearing up, while his three friends stared at him. Alya slowly said her conclusion at the scene.</p><p>"You... aren't King Monkey...are you?" The blogger had a hand on her hip.</p><p>"What is that voice?" Nino asked, looking around.</p><p>"I'm just wondering, why did you think I was King Monkey?" The blond asked after his laughs slowed. Marinette stared at him, there was no way he could be anyone else. She took back the snake box... so how did he have this one?</p><p>"Well... who else could you be?" The designer was confused. </p><p>"There are several other male superheros you know." he started listing all the names. "Pegasus," <em>Nope </em>"Viperion," <em>Definitely not </em>"Carapace," <em>The real turtle is standing next to you. </em>Alya suddenly gasped. </p><p>"There's also Chat Noir." She said, interrogating mode turning on. "Adrien? Where do you go during Akuma attacks?" Marinette couldn't believe what she was hearing.</p><p>"Uh... I have photoshoots, my dad also wants me home. To keep me safe." </p><p>"Sure... And what was that voice from earlier?" Alya asked, Adrien cursed under his breath.</p><p>"My... um... phone!" The model quickly answered. </p><p>"Oh, really? Why did your phone speak?" Her smug tone was scary.</p><p>"Umm..."</p><p>"Face it dude, you're busted." Nino said, stepping forward with his arms crossed. Adrien gave up, and his shoulders sagged.</p><p>"Yeah I'm Chat Noir. This is Plagg." Suddenly a black blob flew up, visible for all to see. Marinette recognized the kwami.</p><p>"I want cheese." Was all the small cat said.</p><p>"HUH!" SHe stumbled backward. </p><p>"PLAGG! Claws Out!" Her crush was surrounded by green light. Her partner was now standing where Adrien was. </p><p>"Hey, Mari? How did you know that this was a Miraculous box?" Alya asked, Adrien was confused by the question.</p><p>"I...uh... was chosen by Ladybug to be a temporary hero once." She mumbled.</p><p>"That's so cool dudette. BUT Dude! How? What?" Nino stared at his best friend in leather. Chat Noir bowed.</p><p>"Chat Noir at your service." He smirked.</p><p>"I told you! But the girl didn't believe me!" Alya crossed her arms, she shined with pride.</p><p>"Marinette? Why did you guess me to be Monkey King?" Chat asked, he was really confused. "And, how do you guys know what the miraculous boxes look like?" The superhero crossed his arms, and waited for an answer.</p><p>"Ummm......." They all panicked at the same time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>